


First Year of College

by littlebutter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, F/M, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Moving In Together, Oral Sex, Professor Derek, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Student Stiles, petnames
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1265650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebutter/pseuds/littlebutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During his first year of college Stiles Stillinski meets Professor Derek  Hale. And what a fine professor he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It is his first day waking up in a new bed, new loft, and new town. Fall is in the air and Stiles Stilinski is finally on the prowl. Fresh outta high school and his virgin ass is getting laid. Soon.

Well… actually college is technically starting in a week and Stiles still needed to unpack and meet his new roommate. But after! Stiles Stilinski is on the prowl.

Scott McCall (future roommate). He hopes to god that he isn’t some weirdo.

He had talked to McCall only a few times over the phone; just a general ‘okay this kid doesn’t sound so bad’ talk and the initial interview. They both seemed to like most of the stuff they talked about: comic books, video games, and lacrosse. The latter was actually a surprise to Stiles considering the only other people he talked to, outside of Beacon Hills, had never even watched a game, let alone played the sport. So for the most part he didn’t sound so bad.

* * *

The Martin’s had given– bought– Lydia and Stiles their own lofts when they left for college. Lydia with Jackson– her boyfriend since middle school– in their three bedrooms, two bath. And Stiles’ loft, two bedrooms, one bath. It was way less flashy than Lydia’s but he couldn’t love it any more. It was fully furnished with dark wood floors, mint colored accent walls and soft, dark brown leather couches and chairs with matt black and rustic red accents. And don’t forget about the floor to ceiling window in the livingroom and bedrooms. It was absolutely perfect.

Mrs. Martin also said that if he wanted he could get a roommate (“Or a nice, handsome boyfriend…”)it was up to him and he would be able to keep their rent because the loft was in his name. Everyone, even Jackson, had gotten a little teary eyed when the parents had presented them with their keys.

That is why he had gotten a Scott; who had just knocked on the door.

* * *

Scott greeted Stiles with a memory foam mattress topper over one shoulder and a backpack full of chips, Mr. Pibb, and a shit load of weed (Stiles could smell it from the other side of the kitchen when he opened the backpack) on the other.

Since the backpack opening incident, Stiles has declared Scott as his new found best friend. Newfound. Lydia would absolutely kill him if he didn’t clarify that she was his original BFF.

But he would have never thought this was the same guy from the phone. (Of course his dad did a background check, but Stiles didn’t think a lot of it and just accepted his dad’s “he’s clean.” If he wasn’t clean, now would have sparked his interests.) When he pictured ‘Scott McCall’? He pictured a light skinned, pretty boy who was kind of an outsider but was popular anyways or maybe a shorter, slightly chunky bench warmer who hung out with mostly girls because they thought he was cute.

But no.

Not this ‘Scott McCall’.

This ‘Scott McCall’ was straight out of the blue.

This ‘Scott McCall’ is tall, muscular,– from what he could tell with the slightly baggy hoodie– had puppy dog eyes, a slightly crooked jaw with some stubble, and was practically lighting up the room he was grinning so much when he got a full look at the loft.

Wow. This guy just screamed, awesome. Also not gay, which was kind of a bummer at first but as the first half hour of hanging out with him and his undeniably Disney princess girlfriend, Stiles found that he was totally fine with it. He was looking more and more brotherly as the time passed. Scott and his girl were, if not the first, the second most in love couple he had ever seen. And that was only because his mom and dad took the cake.

So anyways, Scott came in with his girlfriend– Allison. She’s absolutely beautiful by the way… What!? It’s not like he can’t appreciate a womanly figure! He just prefers a male one– trailing not too far behind with another mattress topping and a hug waiting for Stiles.

“Hi! Stiles?” He nods. “Wow! You don’t look anything like I thought you would!” Scott said laughing.

Seriously. Best friends.

“Dude… you have no idea.” And just gave Scott the biggest grin and gave him a bro hug.

* * *

The first half hour was spent like this:

  1. Introductions. 
  2. Mini tour of the loft.
  3. Scott asking Stiles if it was alright if Allison moved in with him in his room. Apparently Allison had just found out some horrible news about her aunt and grandfather and wanted to be with Scott instead of at her parents’ house on the other side of town (Stiles had happily agreed, he didn’t want to come home to an empty apartment, that was a big reason he wanted a roommate. The extra money was just a bonus).
  4. Scott telling him he had gotten Stiles the mattress topping as a ‘please don’t be a weirdo/asshole and just be an awesome roommate, please, please, please’ present (Stiles felt on one hand super awesome about it and on the other hand bad about it because he didn’t have a ‘don’t be a weird/asshole roommate’ present. So he told Scott and Allison that because he didn’t have a present for Scott he would just have to take them out for lunch as soon as they were all settled in. They happily agreed).
  5. Stiles letting them know that if they wanted immediate death that they would just have to wrong his witch, lore, and mythology books and/ or his laptop or to throw a rager. They have frat houses they could go to for that (They… looked like it was kind of odd, but agreed).
  6. Stiles getting the deposit, first month’s rent and telling them “No sex in the living room or kitchen. That’s genuine leather in there, guys, and in here is just unsanitary.”



After that half hour Stiles told the lovebirds that he was leaving the nest to go scout out some decent food. He walked down the small hill his apartment building was on to the first street he crossed that had restaurants. It had only taken him about fifteen minutes to find a decent looking Italian deli. He was lucky, the school he had chosen was in a nice looking, mid-sized town that was only about a two hour drive from Beacon Hills. He had gotten accepted to some of the more prestige colleges but he couldn’t go through with leaving his dad, his home town, and the Martins. He was no Lydia; she had her bags packed for MIT the second she received the acceptance letter. But that just wasn’t him. He was a small town boy and was staying that way.

The deli looked awesome inside; it reminded him of something he would see in a movie about New York, real classic. It smelled amazing, like dried herbs, smoke meats, and what could only be fresh bread. On the opposite side of the counter there were little seats and tables lined with red and white checkered tablecloths and in the back of the store there were just two booths. The side with the counter was just too good to be true; there were fresh bread in baskets made for the sandwiches and about 15 different dried meats hanging from the ceiling, behind the glass cased there where already some of the meats being used to feed the customers, as well as about 7 different cheeses. Behind the farthest glass case from the door he could see different types of pasta, soups, and salads, as well as desserts. He knew that instant this was going to be his spot. And he was going to spend a lot of his money here.

It was already around 1:30 so there was a bit of a line, but not too much that he was going to get claustrophobic in the small store. When it was his turn he just couldn’t decide on what to get, so he got the special: the spaghetti marinara and meatballs with a salad and his choice of dessert. And a twelve inch sandwich with salami, ham, capicola, provolone cheese, roasted peppers, tomato, onion and lettuce for dinner. At least he would have something in the house.

When he had gotten his food– yay real metal forks!– and went to sit down he noticed all the tables were full and there was only room at one of the booths. Trying to decide on whether or not to sit down at the booth with the man too focused on a book to see anything else, his stomach rumbled and fate was decided for him.

As he started to talk to the back of the room he could see the man better and better, he was turning out to be really handsome. Stiles was hesitating in his mind on whether to follow through with this when the man looked up at him. Stiles stopped in his tracks about three feet from the table.

This man was–

He was–

Holly shit! He was fucking gorgeous.

* * *

Derek. Well, Derek couldn’t breathe.

He had looked up from where he was sitting, in his favorite deli on the outskirts of downtown, reading his practically ancient book to see what he believed to be an angel.

Seriously.

The way the light was shining behind this fucking gorgeous looking guy was something out of a movie. He was almost positive there was no one in the world that could look that beautiful, it was impossible. But here he was staring at Derek like he couldn’t believe  
eyes. There could possibly be awe there but Derek wasn’t going to put too much hope in it.

Besides, he knows what he looks like, what people see him as and it always came to the same conclusion:

‘You are hot, let me do/ say something I hope you will like so I can get in your pants and not give a fuck about you or your personality.’

And what is always Derek’s answer when people do/ say this?

‘No.’

Derek blinked out of whatever trance he was in before the ‘angel guy’ and ask, “Can I help you?”

The ‘angel guy’ jerked back almost like he was slapped and started looking behind him like he couldn’t believe Derek was talking to him.

“Uh… C-can I sit with you? There aren’t any tables left and I’m starving.” He gestured back to the full deli.

“Sure.” Wait, what? That wasn’t what he meant to say. What happened to the ‘no’? It was always a ‘no’!

Shit. And he couldn’t even say that he was done because he gotten so wrapped up in the book again that all of his food was still on the plate. He had only taken three bites of his sandwich and hadn’t even touched his soup and salad yet.

He hoped ‘angel guy’ wasn’t going to make conversation, Derek was horrible at conversing. Unless it was on books that he read, lore– mostly lycanthropy– or anything that was culinary and even then he had to be talking to people he knew well like family or really good friends. These were all a part of those things that the people trying to get in his pants never get around to knowing about him.

Unfortunately, the guy wanted to talk. “So, are you on your lunch break?”

Derek grunted as his answer. He didn’t know what would happen if he opened his mouth again. That slip up was more than enough for the day and he didn’t want to make a complete ass of himself.

“Right… So The Outsides, huh? Haven’t read that book since I was in middle school. It was good though from what I remember. Classic.”

  
He had marinara sauce on his the tip of his upturned nose. It would have looked ridiculous on someone else, but it was absolutely adorable on him.

“Yeah, it’s one of my favorites. Um, you have sauce on your nose.”

“Shit.” He wiped it off and started to giggling, and goddamnit the fucking giggle was sexy! How was that possible!? “Thank you. Uh… yeah. I can never pick a favorite; it’s almost always what I’m reading right then and there. It’s like, just a love for knowledge I guess.”

That… was… intriguing. Now where to go from that?

“Uh, what book are you reading?”

“Right now? Uh, it’s ancient lore on mermaids. Cool stuff in there, like how to– fuck!” Pause. “That wasn’t what I meant to say. Hold up, yeah?” And fishes out his phone which had cause the inappropriate mishap by buzzing loudly in his pocket and answers the call.

Derek snorts, continues on eating his salad and internally keeps gushing over how beautiful this guy is.

He could hear someone yelling at ‘angel guy’ on the other side of the phone, but he didn’t look that worried about it. Then he proceeded to calm the person down, it was a woman, or at least that was what the high voice sounded like.

“Lyds, calm down.” Short for…? Lydia? “You and I both knew it was going to be difficult. Moving across the country does that, but I promised I would call you and skype you and text you all the time, didn’t I?” Shit. Has a girlfriend then. “And you were going to do the same, right? Then it’s going to be fine. There’s still the holidays to go back home and you have Jackson over there so it’s not like you don’t know anyone, this is going to be okay, Lyd.” Jackson? Threesome? Polyandrous relationship? “Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. Oh, whatever.” He laughed. Damit, Derek could listen to that all day. “I’ll talk to you later, sis.” There went that girlfriend train. “Love you too. Tell that douche I said ‘hi’. Bye.

“Sorry about that. My best friend just moved to Massachusetts, to go to MIT, she’s a little overwhelmed and her dickhead boyfriend is no help to her.” ‘Angel guy’ was giggling again. Ugh. Derek was hopefully not swooning openly.

“It’s cool. Uh, did you want to go with her?”

“I did, being best friends since third grade and all. But I’m actually really close to my hometown here, so that was a big issue with me. Me and my dad are close. I don’t think I would have survived moving all the way to Massachusetts or New York. So what about you? Close to Ma and Pa or far away?”

Okay, now Derek was hopefully swooning openly. There was no way this guy was into lore, wanting to be close to his family, and just fucking adorable all at the same time. Too bad Derek Virgin-for-Life Hale is never going to have a chance with him. This guy was probably like the rest of them– even with those positive things about him– just wanting a good fuck.

It was a crushing thought.

“I’m close by too. Um, I got to go.” Derek pretend to glance at his watch. He was getting his stuff together and was about to get out of the booth when a hand grabbed his wrist. It was firm grasps but he didn’t felt like the guy was going to try something stupid.

“I’m Stiles, by the way.” Stiles– what the hell kinda nickname is that? That couldn’t possibly be a real name, right?– was blushing a little and let go of his wrist. “Sorry... But, uh, do you think I could get your number?” Smiling up shyly at Derek through those thick eyelashes, it was something Derek thought should be illegal.

“Derek. And, um, sure.”


	2. Chapter 2

After Stiles had finished unpacking and decorating his master bedroom– and didn’t that just sound fucking amazing?– he decided to get some water. There is absolutely nothing in the cabinets besides pots, pans and dishes. The fridge is completely empty as well, with the exception of his sandwich. He decides he needs to go to the store as soon as possible.

And as soon as possible turns out sooner than he though. Since there is absolutely nothing that needs more unpacking and there's absolutely nothing to watch on TV.

"Hey, guys, I was wondering if you needed anything from the store? I'm just making a quick trip, eggs, milk, and cheese, you know?" Stiles says through Scott and Allison's closed bedroom door.

Allison is the one who replies, "um, I think we're— oh! Uh, if it wouldn't be too much trouble a couple of ready made salads, chicken ones, and a box of chocolate chip cookies. Please."

"Awesome. I'll be back soon."

Since yesterday afternoon he couldn't get Derek off his mind. The man was too beautiful to be true and Stiles hoped he was going to be able to see him. It was thrilled to have gotten his number, seeing as how no one in Beacon Hills seemed interested in him at all.

But now he doesn't know the appropriate response. In movies and shows they mostly say to wait three days but to Stiles that would feel like a lifetime.

* * *

 

He's in the store when he makes up his mind about texting Derek. Right there in the frozen food section between the buffalo wings and pizza.

_< Derek, hi. Its Stiles.<_

He puts the phone in his pocket after pressing send. Determined to not look at it until he's on the next aisle. And if he ran there well, no one but him knows.

 _> Hi Stiles.>_ is all he gets and he doesn't know if it's just because Derek is quiet or that he doesn't actually want Stiles to contact him.

Stiles is going with the former.

_< Whats up, man? I know it hasnt been even a day since I saw you, but do you think you would want to hangout soon?<_

That gets a him a text back right away.

_> Are you trying to sex with me?>_

Stiles chokes on the grapes he was eating. When he looks around people are staring now as he finally swallows and squawks as he calls Derek's cell.

"What the hell, dude!? I don't know you! I mean, I want to get to know you and see if we could potentially have sex in our relationship. But until then let's just stick with like, hang out and maybe a date or two."

"... ...beep, beep, beep."

"The fuck!?" Stiles flail around trying to semi grasp this crazy ass conversation when he gets another text.

_> Farmer's market. 3:00 pm on Thurs. If you bring up having sex w/me I will rip off your balls and feed them to you.>_

"…Yes!"

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the show, characters, etc. It would have been more porn, less plot if I did. (And Derek and Stiles would have done the deed in season one. ;))
> 
> PLEASE! If I messed up - spelling, grammar, incorrect/offensive terms - leave me comment. I will fix it as soon as possible and learn from my mistakes.
> 
> The porn will come! :) Haha. But I am on the look out for a coauthor. I can't do this on my own with all my classes this semester. So, if you like the story (or other stories I am posting) and are interested, please write me an email. Thanks! :)


End file.
